cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrian Nikos
Tyrian Nikos is one of the main antagonists of RWBY. He is an agent of Salem and the Grimm, and is also the father of Lyrha Nikos. Biography Tyrian was from Mistral, and he eventually went to serve in the Atlesian Army, fighting in the Human-Faunus War. There, he commanded Nicholas Schnee, and he also committed several atrocities. He ultimately reached the rank of Colonel. He eventually married Raven Khan, the Spring Maiden, and had a son named Taurus Khan. Tyrian also had an affair with Fall Maiden, Amber, having a daughter with her named Lyrha Nikos. Tyrian was shown to be very abusive towards Lyrha. Tyrian came to be an agent and one of the leaders of the Grimm, serving as the direct enforcer of Salem. He also consistently belittled his other colleagues, specifically Cinder Fall. When Salem decides to launch her assault on Remnant, Tyrian leads the invasion of Remnant, battling and crushing the forces of the kingdoms of Remnant standing in the way. Tyrian also helps lead the White Fang assault on Menagerie, fighting in a number of vicious battles and encountering Lyrha and Nicholas again. Tyrian fights both Nicholas and Lyrha in the final battle on Menagerie, and in the fighting, Tyrian executes Nicholas. He then captures Lyrha and Blake, and once having them in his hold, Tyrian interrogates his daughter, during which Lyrha calls him out on how abusive and unloving he, as a father, has been towards her. However, Tyrian simply laughs it off and responds with a vicious retort by stating he never loved her, that he saw her only as a possession and subject to take out his frustrations and nothing more, while also stating he never wanted children in the first place. Once Cinder captures Ruby, Tyrian grows respect for Cinder, and the two start working very well together, leading to the two of them often partnering up to take down team RWBY. Afterwards, when teams RWBY and JNPR reunite and head towards the land of the Grimm, Tyrian leads counter attacks against them, but they still make it to Salem's land. At Salem's Castle, after Jaune defeats the Grimm dragon, Tyrian assists Cinder in killing Jaune. Afterwards, as Lyrha searches through the temple, Tyrian ambushes her, leading to Tyrian fighting Lyrha in a cataclysmic battle. Though Tyrian nearly beats her, Lyrha is able to retrieve all the powers of the Fall Maiden from Cinder, leading to Lyrha winning the fight against Tyrian. Eventually their part of the temple collapses, but Lyrha desperately holds onto her father's hand to try and save him. However, having none of it, Tyrian commits suicide by letting go of her hand and casting himself to his death in the chasm below. Personality Tyrian was an exceedingly sadistic, merciless, cruel, manipulative, abusive, brutal and cunning individual. He greatly enjoyed the suffering of others and he always cruelly toyed with his victims. He always attempted to inflict as much pain and suffering in his victims as possible and he relished in the slaughter. He would also subject his victims to emotional torment as well, and he was well known to partake in cruel torture. He was also very intelligent and a brilliant strategist. He often behaved in an incredibly sophisticated, intelligent and calm manner, often interacting with others with politeness, though with a much more sinister tone. He is also sarcastic and consistently abuses and belittles others with sadistic relish. While remaining calm and polite, he is vicious and aggressive, and he often insults others, as he is quite arrogant and condescending. He is also a highly skilled, strong and powerful fighter. Appearance Tyrian is a tall man with light skin and a slender, yet fit and athletic build. He has black hair that is cut short and he has green eyes. He also has a large mustache as well. He speaks in a deep, menacing voice with a British accent, and usually has a calm and sinister tone. Relationships Lyrha Nikos Tyrian had an abusive relationship towards Lyrha, and showed absolutely no care or even love for her. As such, he treated her with sadistic abuse and took every chance he could get to emotionally torment her, even mocking her over Jaune's death. Despite the incredible abuse, Lyrha still deeply loved Tyrian, as he was still her father, and couldn't accept that he was irredeemable, so much that she even tried to save him, only for him to kill himself. Nicholas Schnee Tyrian and Nicholas both intensely disliked each other, and they rivaled each other on the battlefield. Tyrian was once Nicholas' commander in the Atlesian Army, which came to be the source of their bitter hostility towards each other. In the end, it is Tyrian who executes Nicholas. Cinder Fall At first, Tyrian disrespected Cinder and belittled her. He particularly frowned on her for her defeat at the hands of Ruby Rose, likely because he actually expected better from her. However, after Cinder captures Ruby, their relationship starts changing, as Tyrian actually starts showing much respect for Cinder, and Cinder even responds by kissing him in a teasing fashion, as well as to mock Lyrha, who was right in front of them. Afterwards, Tyrian and Cinder have a much closer and greater working relationship, and the two pair together to fight against teams RWBY and JNPR, showing strong teamwork together. Raven Khan Tyrian and Raven were married, and they seemed to have a strong marriage for some time, but eventually separated. Despite this, they do maintain an on and off romantic and sexual relationship, often greeting each other sensually. However, when he is suspicious of Raven for finds her uncooperative, Tyrian becomes very aggressive and threatening towards her, causing him to force her to do his will. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Barbarian Category:Conspirators Category:Elementals Category:Creators Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Empowered Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Adulterers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Destroyers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Martial Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Swordsman Category:Disciplinarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Married or Parents Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Fighter Category:Defilers Category:Game Changer Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Pessimists Category:Military Characters Category:Egotists Category:Authority Category:Golddiggers Category:Mind Breakers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Right Hand Category:Nihilists Category:Brutes Category:War Criminals Category:Gunman Category:Hero's Lover Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Addicts Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Category:Master Orator Category:Social Darwinists Category:One Man Army Category:Business Characters Category:Hunters Category:Liars Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Old Characters Category:Thief Category:Possessors Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Enforcers Category:Serious Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Thugs Category:Recurring Category:Mastermind Category:Omniscient Category:Extremists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Trickster Category:Misanthrope Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Guardians Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:The Heavy Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Suicidal